


The sovereign and the monk.

by Wolpentiger



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syndra invites Lee to a concert organized by the institute of war, with some mishaps on the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sovereign and the monk.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlonzoRS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlonzoRS/gifts).



The blind monk was meditating in one of the many courtyards of the Institute of war. It was completely silent, save for the whistling of the wind.  
When a couple of footsteps broke the silence Lee glanced over his shoulder, wondering who had paid him a visit.  
After a minute of silence lee got up and smiled “welcome Syndra” he said while taking a step towards her “what bring you here?” he asked while further closing the distance between them.  
“I’m certain you know why I’m here Lee” she said while toying around with one of her dark spheres.  
“I do?” Lee asked quizzically “oh is it that time of the year again?” he followed up while scratching the back of his head.  
“It indeed is Lee” Syndra said while smirking; she then tossed him a sphere, which he swiftly caught.  
Lee smiled and began to play around with the sphere.  
“So” Lee said in a serious tone “you want to take me to the dance?”  
“I do indeed” Syndra smiled and retrieved her sphere “I’ll see you there then”  
She turned her back ad left; Lee went back to his meditation.  
That evening lee showed up at the Institute of war’s main hall; donning his ‘dragon fist’ outfit. He was idly chatting with Yasuo while waiting for Syndra.  
Yasuo stuck his sheathed sword on the ground and leaned on it “so, who did you bring Lee?” he asked while looking around.  
Lee leaned on the wall “Syndra, what about you windy?”  
“Riven” Yasuo spat out “she’s not that bad when you get to know her”  
Lee raised an eyebrow “Riven?”  
Yasuo nodded “yeah, and before you get started on that old Ionian tradition to only bring Ionians; I’m not much of an Ionian anymore” he then retrieved his sword.  
Riven joined them and hugged Yasuo “ready?” She asked Yasuo, nearly dragging him away.  
Before Yasuo could answer, Riven dragged him off into the main building.  
Lee was about to go looking for Syndra when she grabbed his shoulder.  
“Hey lee, are you ready?”  
Lee was about to answer, when he heard a high pitched note he knew all too well in the distance.  
As lee looked for the source of it, he bumped into Kassadin.  
“Excuse me Lee” he apologized while looking around “have you seen Sona around here?” he asked, about to riftwalk away.  
“I was actually looking for her” lee said while pointing at a hedge maze in front of them “I believe the maven is over there.  
They heard another high pitch note and dashed to the maze, Syndra exasperatedly following Lee and Kassadin.  
When they reached Sona she was trembling, as pale as if she had seen a ghost, and she was barely able to pluck the Etwahl’s strings.  
“SONA!” exclaimed Kassadin while trying to calm her “whatever happened to you?” he added while holding her hand and stroking her hair.  
“I-it was one o-of the v-void champs…” she said weakly by plucking the Etwahl’s strings.  
“I-it was that new champ; V-v-Vel’koz!” she added “h-he scared the living daylights out of me, and then he c-chased me all the way over here! But he ran away as soon as you approached!”  
“Gee real touching story” said Syndra “Lee can we go-“  
Kassadin interrupted her and grumbled something “I will make the void scum pay!” he exclaimed, before Sona stepped up, looking much more lively.  
“Kassadin” she said softly “I’m sure you can hunt him down later, now let’s go enjoy the dance!”  
Both couples walked to the entrance, where they got separated.  
Kassadin got Lee and Syndra a place up front, as thanks for helping him out.  
One of the elder summoners inaugurated the event, and pentakill walked up on stage, Sona was a bit late, rushing after them.  
Everyone cheered as Karthus cleared his throat “I’m sorry for the delay” he said “but without further ado…”  
Everyone fell silent as pentakill got ready “institute of war” Karthus continued “do you feel… a CHILL!?”  
With that the presentation began right on cue, and the crowd cheered deafeningly.  
Lee smiled and grabbed Syndra’s hand and they cheered together for Sona.  
As Pentakill’s songs got slower, Syndra grabbed lee’s free hand, and led him in a slow dance somewhat reassembling a waltz.  
After Pentakill’s presentation ended, a veteran summoner thanked all the champions for attending, and invited them over to a feast in the east wing of the institute.  
Lee and Syndra waved off his invitation and walked out to the garden, there they sat together on the edge of a fountain.  
“This was a delightful evening” said Syndra while grabbing Lee’s hand.  
“Indeed” he responded while holding her hand tightly.  
They sat in silence for a minute, before Ziggs set off some fireworks. While Syndra looked up in amazement lee saw his chance and took it; he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her, ending the perfect date in the most prefect way possible.


End file.
